The Wrong Twin
by freudianprincess
Summary: *REVAMPED AS "REBUILDING WHAT WAS BROKEN"* This version is discontinued
1. Chapter 1

It was here, the second war against Voldemort. It was a day that was sure to go down in infamy, just like the muggle Americans' Pearl Harbor. For me, it was the day I lost my best friend, my fiancé, Fred Weasley. I, Emma Marie Rose, was a widow before I could even make my vow. That day, I was in the twins office as they made their final broadcast over the wireless, after which, we set off to seal our fates.

We had apparated to a secluded area a few miles from the school. Before casting our disillusionment charms, we took some time to give hugs and wish each other luck. Fred pulled me into his arms and kissed me as George turned away. You see, George supported our relationship, however, Fred and I knew that he never really got over the feelings he had for me in third year. He didn't speak to Fred nor I at all for a very long time when Fred asked me out in fourth year. Then a few months ago, when Fred asked me to marry him, George went missing for two weeks before finally turning up again with bags under his swollen eyes; everyone knew he had been crying. Fred finally released me from his arms to look me square in the eyes.

"Emma, if I don't make it I…" but before he could finish I interrupted him.

"Don't you finish that sentence, Fred Weasley. You are going to make it," I looked at George and beckoned him over, "we all are." I said as I took George's hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze that I hoped came across as reassuring. Silently George cast the disillusionment charm as we set off toward the castle.

The few miles seemed to take forever to walk because we all had to remain silent and we knew what we were heading for. By the time we had made it to the school, we knew we had very little time until the battle was to begin. Inside the Great Hall, a wave of familiar faces was all I saw. I saw people who graduated from Hogwarts with me, standing next to people who hadn't even graduated yet. They all had one thing in common, there was definite fear etched on their faces. Even the older adults weren't spared from the feeling of impending doom.

We found the rest of the Weasleys and readied ourselves for the fight. It wasn't long before someone burst into the Great Hall shouting that the Death Eaters were here. Suddenly the windows of the great hall all fell in and Death Eaters began pouring in. After that, I don't remember much about the battle; it was all a blur. I somehow managed to make it upstairs into a room that must have once been a professor's sleeping quarters because I noticed a bed in the room. There was a great rumble and portraits that were on the wall had begun to fall. One hit me on the head and I fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Someone had called. That was all I remember before I blacked out.

**~George's Point of View~**

"Emma!" I had called as I saw her fall to the floor. I rushed to her side; I couldn't bear to lose her like I had lost my brother only minutes before. I took her in my arms and held her, gently stroking her hair, coaxing her to wake up. It seemed like hours later when her eyes began to flutter as she regained consciousness. She looked at me dazed.

"Fred?" I felt my heart break; not because I still loved her, and hearing his name as the one coming from her mouth made me sad, but because he was dead and I didn't have the heart to tell her. I just nodded and held her closer. She began to cry and encased me in her own embrace. With that, I broke down as we both just sat there in each other's arms, crying.

Things then took a turn that I didn't expect, Emma all of a sudden began to kiss me, I was shocked but I couldn't help myself but to kiss her back. I knew it was wrong on so many levels, my twin brother had just died, yet here I was, kissing his fiancé, and feeling like it was the most amazing feeling on the planet. Before I knew it we had managed to stand up and we made our way to the bed that was in whatever professor's quarter we were in. Minutes later I was on top of her and we were both naked, but I withheld from entering her.

"Please?" she asked with evident need in her eyes and voice. With that plea, my control failed and I entered her. The feeling was oddly the most comforting thing I had felt in a long time. I had dreamed of this day, but never did I think that it would be in the middle of a huge battle, and after my brother had just died. With that thought, I stopped moving and sensing something was wrong, Emma looked at me with a concerned look. I just shook my head and began moving again. The feeling of finally being one with Emma was so intense that it didn't take me long to reach my end and with one final thrust I collapsed on the bed next to her.

Emma turned toward me and snuggled into my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. She seemed so peaceful that I couldn't help but to think of what I had just done. I could just imagine the look of disappointment on my brother's face if he knew, after all I had made the face at him plenty of times, and we are twins so his face is mine. The feeling finally overtook me and I began to cry. Emma looked at me with a worried face. I couldn't face her right now, if she knew who I really was, I would lose her forever, so I just turned over on my side.

"George?" she said as she sat up and placed a hand on my side. Then realization hit me, she had called me George. I turned back to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"You called me George." I said, still in shock.

"That's who you are, isn't it?"

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to fool you…" I began as I sat up but she silenced me with a finger to my lip.

"George, it's ok. I knew it was you when I kissed you."

"How?" I asked confused.

"I never felt anything when I kissed Fred…" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then why did you..." I began before once again being interrupted.

"I actually thought you were Fred up until I kissed you…" She said.

"I feel so awful though, you're Fred's fiance…er… you were" I said finally deciding to break the news.

"Is he…"

"Emma, Fred was killed…" at that she looked down at her lap obviously trying to hold back the tears.

"George, is it bad that I feel like I only just lost my best friend, and not anything more?" she asked me still looking at her lap.

"No, it's not bad… but you're in shock Emma…"

"George, I love you." She was blunt, it shocked me, and it scared me.

"Emma you're not speaking rationally, you just lost your fiance…"

"And you just lost your brother, your twin!" she exclaimed finally looking at me anger beginning to lace her voice.

**~Emma's Point of View~**

It was clear to me that what I said to George in my anger had struck home for him. I could tell I had provoked his anger.

"And you don't think I'm hurting either? You don't think that inside I am tearing myself apart? But Emma, you just told me you loved me. You are in shock." he struck back, anger definitely in his voice.

"I am not in shock! I know perfectly well what I am saying! Don't try to tell you don't love me either…"

"Emma…"

"Don't, George! You wouldn't have just had sex with me if you didn't. Just tell me you love me…"

"Now is not the time, Emma, and you know that!" his voice rising even louder.

"You know what, forget it George. Forget about all of this. I'm leaving." I got up and began dressing, George following suit. As I was putting my shoes back on, I felt a rush of tears preparing to fall. I couldn't stop them and by the time my shoes were on, they were freely falling down my face. I turned to rush out the door but George stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Emma, please, just hear me out." He begged but I just tore my arm away from him and walked away as fast as I could. I could tell he was following me but I didn't turn around or stop.

The halls were eerily silent as I may my way to the Great Hall. As I got closer I saw everyone rushing out the main doors. I followed suit and saw Hagrid walking up with Harry, dead in his arms. Everything became a blur again; I couldn't handle everything that was going on. The next thing I knew, Harry was alive, and Voldemort was dead; the war was over. I left as quickly as I could but just as I reached the apparition point, George caught my arm and spun me towards him.

"Don't touch me George."I snapped. "Here I was thinking I was engaged to the wrong twin. I guess I was wrong. The right twin wouldn't hurt me like you did." With that I shook his grip from my arm and I apparated away.

**~George's Point of View~**

When Emma apparated way, I felt like I had shattered into a million pieces. It was the worst moment of my life. That day I lost not only my brother, but the girl I loved, and my two closest friends.


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

Sorry it has been forever!

At first I was not motivated to continue writing but then I saw that I got a second review and it made me happy.

I AM WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER!

As soon as I am done with my super long research paper I will work my butt off to get it posted by the end of this week!

In the meantime… comments on the first chapter would be most appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

FreudianPrincess


	3. Chapter 2

Five. That's how many years it has been to the day since I last saw George; since I lost Fred. After I left the battle, I went to stay with my parents in Reading, England. I spent those five years holed up in a little coffee shop, serving muggles who had no idea that they were so close to being wiped out.

For a while I had received many letters from George, but I never replied. Eventually they came less frequently and then eventually stopped. The other morning I received an owl from Mrs. Weasley begging me to attend the Remembrance Gala at Hogwarts. I could not help but to go, after all, how could you tell Mrs. Weasley no?

Tonight would be the first time I saw anyone from the battle since I left. Tonight, the fallen would be remembered in the anniversary of the war, and the heroes would be praised. I was scared to go; I was no hero.

I finished getting ready for the evening then grabbed my cloak and apparated to Hogsmeade. From Hogsmeade, thestral drawn carriages would take travelers up to the castle. When I arrived to the carriage point, there were already many wizards and their families waiting for the carriages to depart. I found and empty carriage and got in, hoping I would continue being the only one in it. Fortunately, my wish was granted, and I was given my last few moments of silence before the Gala. In those moments, I gathered my thoughts and tried to formulate an escape plan should I need one.

I was still lost in thought when the carriages finally arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Reluctantly I got out of the carriage and headed to the entrance hall where the Gala would be held. As I walked through the doors, a beautifully decorated hall full of golden banners and tableware greeted me. The tables were not the typical house tables, instead there were circular tables set up throughout the hall. None of the tables had reserved seats and the hall was already filling up so quickly so I made my way around, trying to find an available seat.

"Emma?" I heard my name from some where behind me.

"Emma Rose?" It came again, this time just behind my left shoulder. I turned around, only to be greeted by the face of Ron Weasley.

"Hey Ron." I greeted him. As I did he pulled me into a big hug.

"Where have you been all this time? Mum has been worried about you, you know. And George… Hey Emma, did you know that I am a full-fledged auror now? "

"Congratulations Ron. Is George here?" I asked, the question had been bugging me the entire ride here.

"Er… no. He hasn't really been anywhere since… you know… the battle. He is in a pretty bad state. That's why mum owled you to come here, she thought she could convince you…"

Before Ron could finish, Mrs. Weasley arrive right on cue.

"Emma dear, how are you?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm doing ok Mrs. Weasley." I responded

"Emma, we are both adults, its Molly" she ensured me before she continued on. "Come on over to our table, dear." We walked over to the Weasley table and it was then that a sea of familiar faces surrounded me.

Harry was there sitting next to Ginny, the two of them whispering to each other, the two obviously so in love. I couldn't help but get a jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach. To the right of Harry sat Ron with Hermione at his right. Then came Mr. Weasley, and to his right were two empty seats. Mrs. Weasley took the one to his right as she ushered me into the one next to her.

The rest of the evening went on in a blur. Many people were honored, others remembered, new titles were given, and thanks were exchanged. Sometime in there, dinner was provided. Finally, the evening ended and it was time to leave. Before I could break away Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron and I to the side to talk.

"Emma, I would really appreciate it if you went to see George. Ron will take you, it might be refreshing for him to see a new face that isn't one of ours checking up on him."

"I…I…" I began speechless at the question, and actually kind of scared to do such a thing.

"Please Em, George is in really bad shape and we are running out of ideas to keep from sending him Saint Mungo's" Ron begged.

"Alright, I will go." I concluded.

"Oh Emma, thank you so much" Mrs. Weasley said as she grabbed me into another one of her hugs.

When I was finally release from the bone crushing hug, we all said our goodbyes and Ron guided me out of the hall and out onto the school grounds to the apparition point.

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered me his arm. I reluctantly nodded and the familiar tugging at the navel soon followed that.

We arrived in Diagon Alley outside of the old joke shop Fred and George started after leaving during our seventh year. Only now, it wasn't recognizable, the shop had apparently been closed for a long while. Ron led me around to the door that went up to the flat. He pulled out his wand and cast the charm that would allow us through the wards placed on the door.

Ron led me up the step and into the dark flat. When Ron turned on the lights, I noticed the flat was a mess. It was apparent that the inhabitant had lost all will to clean it. As we worked our way through the living area and toward the hallway, my stomach began tying itself into knots.

Ron stopped outside the last door on our left and knocked gently before slowly easing the door open. We stepped inside the dark room and let our eyes adjust before going any further in. I could faintly make out the shape of George curled up on his side in his bed, facing away from us.

"Hey George," Ron began, "I brought someone to see you." At the sound of Ron's voice George just curled up tighter and continued to face away.

I began to make my way over to his bed and when I reached him, I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"George…" at the sound of my voice he began to slowly turn around. Even though it was still dark in the room, I could feel his gaze in mine.

Before I could register, George stood up and grasped my lower arm.

"Get out." He spoke, his weak voice laced with loathing. His anger then grew and he began to shout, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" as he pushed me out the door and then slammed it in my face.

I turned my back to the door as I tried to keep my tears from falling but it was no use. I wasn't expecting a warm welcoming, but I didn't expect this either. I began to slide down the door to sit on the floor, placing my head in my hands, the tear flowing down my cheeks. Ron kneeled next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to leave? That I really want to get through to him?" I asked Ron when I was able to get words out through my sobs.

"No, absolutely not. You can come back as often as you want, or you can even stay here. There is a spare room back down the hall here," he indicated over his shoulder.

"I think I shall stay. Are you sure its ok?"

"Absolutely. It's the room I usually stay in when I stay here. Do you want me to take you to gather some things at your place?" Ron asked

I nodded and Ron stood up, helping me up after. He flooed me to my house and I gathered some things I would need for a few days. Afterwards we headed back and Ron helped me settle in.

"If you need anything, I'm only an owl or fireplace away." Ron told me as he gave me one last hug before flooing away.

I changed into my nightclothes and sat down on the guest bed. Tomorrow was going to be the first of many hard days. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, I fell asleep.

-George's P.O.V-

After I shut the door I went back to my bed and sat down.

She's back. Emma is back.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke to the feeling of someone watching me. Opening my eyes, just enough to barely peak through, I discovered George standing at the door. I opened my eyes all the way and glanced over his face. He looked as if he had aged; his hair was long, past his shoulders at least, and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in months. His eyes were dark with sleep deprivation; it pained me to see him this way. When George noticed my staring, he turned quickly and began to walk away. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could so I could follow him. I followed him all the way back to his room.

"George…" I called to him but, just as he did last night, he slammed the door shut in my face. Not ready to give up, I began to knock on the door.

"George?" No answer, "George, please let me in" still no response. I leaned my forehead against the door and let out a sigh.

It hurt me to know that I was most likely the reason for his behavior. I felt bad for hurting him, but who could blame me for running like I did? I told George I loved him, and then he turned me down. I suppose at that time I was acting like a child, after all, I did tell him after Fred died.

My stomach grumbled and I let out a sigh. I decided that nothing was going to be accomplished on an empty stomach so I made my way to the kitchen.

-George's P.O.V-

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Normally it was because I was haunted by the dreams of losing Fred and by the one of Emma leaving. This time I couldn't sleep because I had seen Emma; my Emma was back. Finally tired of lying in bed, I decided I was going to head to the guest room and rearrange it. Ron thinks I'm crazy, because the bedroom is always rearranged when he shows up. Maybe I am crazy, but moving the furniture helps distract me from the things that prevent me from sleeping. This time I hoped it would distract me from thoughts of seeing Emma again, after all, why would she come back after the way I treated her last night.

When I reached the spare bedroom, I opened the door and caught my breath. There, in the spare bed, was Emma. She was fast asleep; her black curls sprawled across the pillow. Ron must have let her stay. Normally I would get mad at Ron for things like this, but I am really glad he did this.

Emma began to stir which then led to me to see that her green eyes were looking back at me. As soon as I noticed this, I turned on my heel and began making my way back down to my room.

"George…" I heard her say from behind me; she was following me. As soon as I got to my room I shut the door as quickly as possible and leaned against it. I don't know why but I wasn't ready to actually be around her. Not yet at least.

"George?" Came her knock, but I ignored it, even though I really wanted to open the door.

"George, please let me in" came her knock again. This time I just moved away from the door and went over o my bed, sitting down on it and placing my head in my hands.

-Emma's P.O.V-

In the kitchen I managed to find a few pans along with a box of pancake mix, a few eggs, and bacon. I drew out my wand and lit the stove while I began to prepare the food. While the food was cooking, I began to clean up George's kitchen. I used my wand to put everything back in its place then repaired all the broken glasses on the floor, table and counter, after which I vanished all of the fire whiskey bottles.

When the kitchen was finally spotless and the breakfast was done, I dished up two plates of the food and placed them on the table. I went down the hall to George's door and knocked.

"George, I made breakfast, I made you a plate out here on the table if you would like to join me" I told him. He didn't respond so I walked down the hall coming to the conclusion that I would be spending breakfast alone.

I slowly ate my breakfast, hoping that I was wrong in thinking George wasn't going to join me but as I got to the last bite I realized I was wrong. I took my plate to the sink and charmed it to wash, dry and put itself away. Deciding to take a shower, I walked down the hall to my room to gather shower stuff.

-George's P.O.V-

As I heard the shower start, I waited a few minutes before heading to the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen, I noticed that Emma had cleaned it, and really well. I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that she must have seen all the fire whiskey bottles.

Making my way to the kitchen table, I saw that she left the plate of food out for me. I sat down at the table and ate what she had made. It was the most delicious thing I had tasted in weeks, since Ron last brought food from mum. I could get used to this. Oh, what am I saying? Emma won't stay, once she sees just how much of a mess I am, she will up and leave me, again.

I heard the shower stop and I knew I had to get out of there if I didn't want to confront Emma. I began to make my way down the hall but as I neared the bathroom, out walked Emma in only a towel. She wasn't really watching where she was going and before I could move out of the way she ran right into me. She began to fall and I reached out to catch her, but in the process she lost her towel.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter of "The Wrong Twin"! I have a problem though; I need more ideas! I'm having serious writers block and that's why it is taking me so long to get chapters out. Also, it's the same reason why they are so short. Help is greatly appreciated **

-George's P.O.V-

"I… I…" I began stuttering like a fool. "Sorry." I said handing her back her towel before turning to make my way down the hall.

"George…" she said as she grabbed my hand to stop me. Just the feel of her touch on my skin sent shivers down my spine. It took everything I had to prevent losing my resolve.

"Emma… let my arm go." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"George… please just hear me out." She said in a voice that almost broke my heart.

"I said let me go."

"George…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!" I said as I removed her hand from mine and pushed her up against the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't really tell if I was angry or not. I don't know what compelled me to yell at her, something inside of me just snapped.

"George… please… you're hurting me…" Emma said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Realization of what I was doing struck when I saw the look of hurt on her face. I released my grip on her and then took a step back. Emma rubbed her arm where I had grabbed her; her towel had somehow managed to stay on throughout the last few minutes.

When Emma took a step toward me, I panicked, and took off out the front door. I needed to get out of my flat; there was just too much going on to process.

After walking down Diagon Alley I decided that a visit to the Leaky Cauldron was in order. I ordered a continual supply of the strongest Firewhiskey Tom, the barkeep, had. This was going to be a long day.

"Are you sure you want to start drinking this early young Mister Weasley? It's not even noon yet." asked Tom

"Just bring me the drink Tom." I said irritated.

I remained at the Leaky Cauldron until Tom would no longer give me drinks; he claimed I had had enough and that I needed to go home. Stumbling, I made my way back to the flat; although I am quite surprised I did with as much alcohol as I had had. I wondered how long I had been there

-Emma's P.O.V-

After George walked off, I began to wonder when he would show up again; I was worried. I put on my clothes for the day and busied myself around George's flat. By nightfall, George's entire flat was spotless. Satisfied with my work I fixed me a cup of coffee and sat on the couch in the living room. I hoped George would be back soon, it was getting late and he had been gone all day.

Just then, the door to the flat opened and in stumbled George, reeking of alcohol. I stood up quickly and went over to him to help him walk to the couch.

"Oh George, why did you do this?" I asked as I struggled to get him to the couch. He was putting all of his weight on me.

"Blame Fred. It's all his fault." George slurred as I sat him on the couch.

"Why is it Fred's fault George?"

"Because he didn't love you. He only asked you to marry him because he knew if he didn't I was."

"George, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do! Fred didn't love you. He just loved torturing me. He never forgave me for that time I went out with Angelina, so he went with you to get me back; only he took it to a whole other level."

"George, its not Fred's fault, you and I both know that. It's nobody's fault the way things turned out."

"It is so. It's my fault, if I would have just told you that I lo…" Before George could finish his sentence he ran to the bathroom and emptied his day's efforts into the toilet. He collapsed over the bowl and I walked over to him and kneeled at his side, subbing his back.

All of a sudden George began to sob.

"Why did you have to leave me Emma? Why did you leave when I needed you most?"

"I was foolish George, I was upset you didn't return my feelings. I know we had just lost Fred but I couldn't help but feel that I had made a mistake saying yes to him. It scared me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran."

"I'm sorry I have treated you so poorly since you came back."

"Trust me, George, if I were you, I would have treated me the same way. And George… I am also very sorry for putting you in this state."

"It's not your fault… I missed you Emma."

"I missed you too George. What do you say we start over again, tabula rasa, blank slate?"

"I'd be ok with that." For the first time since I have been back, I saw George smile.

**I'm sorry for leaving the chapter off like this. I feel like it's a bit rushed at the end but I was running out of ideas. Still very appreciative for some help **


End file.
